Tomboy
by Obsidian.Jade.Love
Summary: Sakura, the 12 grade tomboy. Oh no, she's falling in love with him. And they're paired up together in a play! Bah! SxS, Sequel, May be some OC, I'll try not to.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay. I'm back. I'm so sorry for not doing this right away. Valedictorian speech is due, exams, Graduation, MY SOCIAL LIFE! Lmao. Well, you know I wouldn't just put this away and forget about it :D. I was just thinking, and maybe if I get far into this FF, I'll start continuing **_**Remember, Remember Me.**_** So anyway, Thank you all for all the reviews I got on **_**Where is the love?**_** You guys ROCK! Anyway, hope you like it. **

**Tomboy**

I looked at my mother weirdly. "What? You want to be a model?" I asked as a raised one of my brows. _Alright, you could call my mom beautiful, slender, and nice. But she's .. in her mid 30's!_ I looked at her again. But she shook her head. "No, no. I want to be a designer. You see my clothes, don't you? I make those." It's true. Her room is _packed_ with all these type of cloths and sewing machines. Hmph, there's not that much room for her bed anyway.

I looked at her, then shrugged. "Whatever. Good luck on that." I stood up from my seat, placing my dishes in the sink.

"See ya." I said as she gave me a small peck on the cheek. "Good luck." I slightly murmured as I turned towards the front door. I climbed the stairs, and entered my room. I grabbed my bag that sat quietly on my bed, and tossed my favourite hat on my head. I dashed down the stairs quickly, taking them 2 at a time. Amazing eh? Kidding.

I slipped on my favourite pair of black converse, and as I looked at myself once more in a mirror that sat beside the hallway, I shrugged, and slipped out of the house.

Today, I didn't seem to care what I was wearing. For the truth, clothes and looks didn't matter as much. And make-up? Ew. I walked, avoiding the leaves that fell in my way. I neared the corner, and in a few minutes, I reached the front yard of the school.

I eyed the group of people standing there, and my eye landed on the familiar faces. _Ah, there's Ino._ I walked briskly their way, the brown, corduroy bag that hung from my left shoulder, resting on my right hip, bouncing as I began to speed up.

"Sakura-chan!" Yep, there was Naruto. I placed the best smile I could on my face, and returned his very tight squeeze. "Naruto." I greeted. He looked at me. "Bah, turning into Sasuke-teme.." He grunted. Hey, it's not my fault that I don't want to be a girly-girl. Plus, I'm _not_ emo.

"Forehead-girl!" I heard from my right. I sweatdropped. "Ino-pig." I replied half-heartedly. Ino playfully smacked me on the arm. "So. Have you seen the new PE uniforms, yet?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Nah." Ino looked at me weirdly. "I heard the guy that bought these new uniforms was some kind of pervert." I sighed. "Great."

I looked over to TenTen, who was talking to her boyfriend. _Neji._ The guy that I liked in Junior High. _Eck._ He was okay looking. Pretty good, actually. Bah, but no. I don't like him that way. Ino walked away from me, going to her oh so troublesome boyfriend. _Shikamaru._ Man, that guy was smart! Smarter than any other person here.. Duh. Yet, he was so lazy. And he always says, 'what a drag' if not that, then he'd say 'Troublesome.' I think he's rubbing off on Ino. One time, Ino turned down to go to the mall. She said she wanted to rest.

I think the world is ending! Hmph. I turned to Hinata, who was in Naruto's arms, not surprisingly. I eyed the group once more. I spotted.. _Sasuke._ Sasuke stood behind Neji, Sasuke's hands stuffed in his pockets, his head pointed slightly to the sky. Hmph, normal Sasuke. I felt lonely. Him and I were the only single ones from our group. And the thing is, all our lockers are side by side. And mine just happens to be beside his. It's like this.

I'm at the end of our 8-locker section, then Sasuke, Neji, TenTen, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, then Hinata. Weird, isn't it? The flipped thing is, we're in Kakashi's room. That man does _not_ own a watch. I'm telling you that. He'll show up at homeroom, more like, never? All we do is just sign our names ourselves. Then, when the bell rings we're off.

Ah, Sasuke catches my eye. "So.. how was your weekend.. uh, I mean.. uhm.. your.. last night?" I asked stuttering. _Smooth Sakura. Smooth. _He looked at me weirdly. "Fine. Hn." I turn away, smacking my forehead as I did so. The bell rings, and we head to our locker on the 3rd floor.

We grab our books and things needed, and head off to Kakashi's room. We sit in our usual spots, all ignoring the chaos that surrounds us, as our own little conversations begin. We sign our names, and settle in.

Hmph. The bell rings. Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru and Neji exit the room, as they're off to their different classes. Sasuke, TenTen and I stay in Kakashi's room. We have LA next, and yes, Kakashi is that teacher. We're actually starting a project. There's going to be a play. We all had to try out yesterday in class. It's called, 'Unrequited Love'. Yep, that's just what I need. Bah.

Kakashi finally walks in, as the whole class had waited about 10 minutes. Pretty surprising that he didn't miss the whole class. He smiles at us. "Gomen. I got lost on the path of my life --"

"Whatever." We all murmur in unison. Kakashi shrugs it off.

"Alright. I have the roles. Let's start off with the minor rolls."

Kakashi began saying names. Then he finished. "Alright. These are not the main rolls, yet, their not minor rolls, but they play some kind of important part." He cleared his throat. "TenTen, you will play Hina's bestfriend. Hina is the main roll, I will announce who will play Hina." Then he said more names, when I heard Sasuke's name.

"Sasuke. Main roll for the guy. You will play Atsuo." Sasuke nodded curtly. I huffed. I didn't want my name to be called any time soon.

"Sakura." Bah. Here it goes. "Main roll for the ladies. You will play Hina." My eyes widened. "What?" I squealed. Oh great. "Wait, why?" I asked frantically. He looked at me, then smiled. The crinkle in his visible eye clear. "Because. Your poems that you make.. and the way you read them with such emotion. You'd be perfect for it." I snorted under my breath in disgust.

Ew. Sure, I make those poems and quotes.. and yes, I do love to write. But, me? The main role with Sasuke? Woah, woah, woah. And practices.. My eyes widened.

"No." I said sternly. Kakashi looked at me equally. "This is 25 percent of your LA mark." I sighed, then complied. "Fine."

I looked over to TenTen who sat beside me. She hid a smile under the small scowl under her face. Then, I looked over to Sasuke. He looked just the same as I was. And Neji beside him.. was.. smirking? Great.

Kakashi spoke more and more about the story for the rest of the period. When we were dismissed, he called Sasuke and I to stay back for a second. He handed us each a thick book. On the front, it had said, _Unrequited Love; Main roll; Female - Hina_ On his, was the same, except his had said _Male - Atsuo_. Kakashi looked at us. "Practice over them tonight. You have until 2 weeks to practice, and we will be doing more practices in class." He waved us off slightly. Then he spoke once more before Sasuke reached for the door. "You two would make a good couple."

My eyes widened, as did Sasuke's. My face flushed, but I hid it with a small disgusted look. Sasuke shrugged it off, shaking his head.

Kakashi smirked behind us. I could feel it.

-

**There's the prologue. And yes, the chapters will be much longer than this. LOL. Well, I'll try. Thanks, and PLEASE review. **_**I take no flames. Please remember this.**_

**- OBJ**


	2. Chapter 1

**Tomboy**

**-  
Chapter 1: Incidents, PE Uniforms, Gossip**

**-**

I let out a frustrated and dying sigh as the bell for Health class ended. _Phew._ I walked out of the classroom, filing out into the hallway with the others. I rounded a few corners, before reaching the PE doors. I walked in, spotting for Ino. And yes, there she was, readying for the change rooms.

"Yo, Ino!" I called out. She thrust her head backwards, and looked at me. She furrowed her eyebrows for a seond, then lifted them up once again. "Huh?" She asked. I shook my head. "You're losing focus.. Again." She shrugged. I tapped her on the shoulder lightly, beckoning her to move into the change rooms.

I entered, and found everyone's face wrinkled with disgust. I looked at the weirdly. "What?" I asked paranoid. They pointed to a uniform that hung on everyone's locker. My eyes, no seriously, were about to bulge out of my head. "What the hell?" I called out. The uniforms that hung on our locker doors looked.. Ugh. I looked at the tag on the back of my shirt and shorts. Two sizes smaller! I looked over to everyone else, they all had said that theirs was 2 sizes smaller than they should be.

I looked over to Hinata, her face red like a tomato. I sighed. Ino looked at her uniform with gleaming eyes. Stupid Ino. I laughed inside my head. Hinata disappeared somewhere in a corner of the changing rooms to go change. I sighed, then complied as I had no choice but to change.

I changed into the damn uniform, looking down at myself in disgust. The shirt went just above my naval, showing my button. The shorts went up high, and they hugged my thighs just a little _too_ tight. The damn bra that I was wearing was practically popping up. I crammed myself in the corner, not wanting to reveal myself until every one else was changed.

I eyed Hinata, revealing herself from a corner. She blushed frantically. Ino gasped. "Holy cow, Hinata! You should be a model!" It was pretty true. Her chest almost popped out, her cleavage showing more than anyone else. Ino was looking pretty good, not as good as Hinata was, surprisingly. I laughed at myself. I heard Ino. "You should dress like that more often, Hinata." Hinata shook her head, the smile on her face replaced with a mad blush.

TenTen walked by, as her clothes fit too tight. She looked good, not as good as Hinata or Ino, but she was looking fine. I let out a dying sigh for the nth time as every one waited for me to go on. I stood up, and scrunched my eyes. I opened them, peering through little slits. I wriggled un comfortably under the tight, small clothes. I walked over to Ino, as everyone stared with wide eyes.

"Ugh. You were right. A pervert _totally_ chose these uniforms." Ino didn't reply, but I earned a loud gasp and stare in return. From everyone else, too. I heard someone whisper. "I thought she was a tomboy. She looks to.. _good._"

I sweat dropped. Great. Just great. Ino smacked me on the arm. "Hell, Sakura!" I looked at her paranoid. "What, did you see a ghost or something?" I looked around frantically. She shook her head. "A ghost? No. A model, a godess, a hottie, a sexy chick.. Yes."

I slapped her. "No, Ino. No." I said. She shook her head. "You look HOT!" I flushed slightly. "You should dress like that more often, Sakura." I looked down to my clothes. "I feel like a whore." Ino shook her head. "No, other people do. You just look damn good." Blah. I cursed under my breath.

TenTen looked at me with wide eyes. "Shit, Sakura. You're breasts are bigger than Ino's! But not as big as Hinata's."  
Hinata flushed at this. "Your ass is .. holy shit, Sakura. Your legs are well toned." I looked at her dumbly. Gah, when was every one going to stop this nonsense?

Whatever, I thought. We walked out of the change rooms, as the guys eyed us with the largest eyes ever. I looked at them, feeling sorry for myself. At least _they_ had alright clothes. They wore white shirts, with plain black shorts. Lucky boys. I'd rather wear those clothes, for honesty.

Hinata walked past the boys, their mouths dropping to the floor. Before Hinata could go any further, her boyfriend, _Naruto,_ gathered her up in his arms. He held onto her tightly, his arms covering _ahem,_ certain spots.

"No! Hinata. You're not allowed to show off like this! Only _I,_ your boyfriend is allowed to see you like this!" Naruto told her franctically. I eyed Hinata as her face flushed.

Naruto looked at her with lecturing eyes. I chuckled to myself, as did the others. Shikamaru gave Ino his pointing finger, shaking it as he made a _tsk_ sound.

Ino pouted. "I dress the way I want, Shika." Shikamaru looked at her with a disapproving stare.

Neji looked over to his girlfriend, smirking slightly as he poked her shoulder. TenTen had flushed.

I looked down to myself, and walked past the rest of the boys. Their jaws dropped, which bothered me. And finally, I had walked past Sasuke. He looked at me, hjs gaze not faltering. Ino looked at him with a sly look. "Bad Sasuke." I heard her say, only so I couldn't hear. Too bad for that. I heard that loud and clear.

I looked back slightly, he cursed under his breath and walked away. Ino turned back with a smirk pasted on her face. She made her way towards me. "Didja see that? That Sasuke was eye balling you." She said with a little nudge of her elbow. I sweat dropped. "So what?" I said half-heartedly.

"You know what that means." She said slyly once more. I shrugged. "It means that he digs what you're wearing. You should dress like that more often." I looked at her dumbly. "No. Way. In. Hell." I said clearly. She shrugged. "Suit yourself."

We all walked out into the field. Gai met us at the track field, telling us to do laps for the whole PE class. We all murmured as we dragged our bodies to begin.

I ran with Hinata, TenTen and Ino, as the boys sped up in the front. We fell back in the middle.

I panted hard. Almost.. Done. I reached the last lap, and we threw ourselves onto the grass beside the track. The boys were already plopped down into the grass, as they drank from their water bottles. Lee came over to me, handing me a small towel, and a water bottle. I thanked him as he blushed. I didn't let this go un noticed, so I asked him. "Why are you blushing?" His face flushed even more. He looked at me, blushing. "You look beautiful today, my dear Sakura." He said as he looked at me with those loving eyes. My face fell. Ah! I hate this.

Ino looked over to Sasuke again as I wiped my chest. Ino looked at him with a disapproving look. She made a _tsking_ sound. Sasuke cursed once more, turning away. Ino chuckled slightly. "Ino, quit it." I nudged her. She shook her head. "It's not every day you can tease that stupid Sasuke. And it's not every day that you see him checking you out." She added with a wink. I sighed.

"Whatever. Let's go." We ended the class shortly after, washing up a bit in the showers, and headed to our lockers. We took books for study hall.

Ino bade her goodbye to me as we parted ways at study hall. "I have to go study for my math test this Friday." She said. I nodded. "See ya."

TenTen approached me, with a book in her hand. "Here. You might need this for studying your parts for the play." I thanked her, and walked to a table that sat silently in the corner of the hall. I sat myself down, studying the thick book. _Unrequited Love: Behind the lines_. It said. I sighed, and thanked TenTen in the back of my mind. I opened the book gingerly.

First chapter, it had said, _About the story._ I skipped this part, as I knew the story well after I had read the book. Then, as I flipped through the pages, I settled on the page that I had needed. _Misaki Hina._ I opened up to the next page, as it talked all about her. It talked about what she likes, her hobbies, and etc. It talked about how she acted, moved, and so on. This would help.

I finished the very, very long chapter with a satisfying sigh. There was a chapter also about Yorriero Atsuo, which is Sasuke's role. I would bring this book and show him later when we go over the lines.

The last bell rang, as I let out a sigh. Finally, school was done.

I filed out into the hallway, falling into the large group of people. I squirmed my way to my lockers, finding everyone in my section had already picked up their things. I opened my locker combination. I grabbed my bag, placing the book inside, as I closed my locker. I turned around, and hit my face with something hard and strong.

"Ow." I moaned. I rubbed my forehead.

"Hn." I heard. My eyes snapped open. I looked up. Sasuke. Ah. That was just great. "Come over at 6. Practice the lines." That was all he said with no tone at all. He turned on his heel, walking briskly away. He brushed past against others, and he was gone. I let out a breath.

I exited through the front doors, waving goodbye to the girls before I had left. I walked down the street, rounded corners and walked up my front steps.

I walked in, my mother not home yet. I gave myself a little snack. I walked up the stairs, my bag bouncing as I did so. I threw myself on the bed, my face meeting with the cold pillows. I let the nice feeling sink in for a moment, before I turned around, my head where my feet would be if I lay down.

My feet kicked up and down on my pillow, as I cracked open a math book, and began to study. I let some music play quietly.

Before I knew it, it was 5:30. Ah, half an hour until I go to Sasuke's. My mother was not home yet. I changed into something more suitable. I rummaged through my clothes. I had finally settled on a white shirt, that had said, _PIGGY_, with black, bold letters. I changed into some cargo shorts. I fixed my low pony tail, the way it always is, and made my way downstairs. I decided on leaving my hat.

I scribbled my mom a small note. _Gone to Sasuke's. Practicing lines for play. Talk to you later. – Sakura. _I taped the letter to the kitchen counter, where my mom always went first when she arrived home. I slipped on my converse, and stepped out into the streets.

Sasuke's house was only a couple of blocks away from mine, so it should take about 7 minutes to get there. I arrived, walking up his apartment path. I knocked on the door quietly, and within a few seconds there he was. More handsome than ever. The way the light illuminated his fine futures.. I snapped out of it.

He beckoned me inside ever so slightly. I grunted at his lack of sociality. I kicked of my shoes, as he led me to the living room. I sat myself down, nervously. He sat his self down, also. The TV was on, a random show on. The volume was quite low. _Smart, Sasuke._ Ha, so it wasn't so tense between us.

"So." I started off. He pulled out his script, and pointed to a part. "First scene." I mentally sweatdropped. Does this guy _know_ how to speak in full sentences? I shrugged it off, concentrating on practice. I read the first scene title. _First scene; Cry_.

He cleared his throat and began. "I love you, Hina. You know I do. As a friend, that is. I belong with her. Atsuka. I'm engaged to her, and there's nothing that can change that." He spoke strongly, his gaze meeting mine as I mentally fainted.

"But, I love you, Atsuo! There's nothing, _ever_ in the world that can change that!" My voice was soft, and quiet. I could hear my heart beat in my ears. Loud and clear. I could feel something strong rising within me. Ah, this felt so weird.

He spoke on. I looked down to my script, and saw in brackets, (grab Hina's hand) and before I knew it, he already was. He took my right hand in his, holding it lightly. "I'll always love you." He stopped here, looking me straight in the eye. I reminded myself that this was _Sasuke._ This was all for the play. I had to remind myself this.

"Goodbye, Atsuo. I'll see you again." He let go of my hand, letting it fall limp. "Atsuo! I love you with all my heart!" I cried out. He shook his head, and turned his head.

He turned his head back, with a blank expression once more. "Good." He flipped through some pages, and pointed to scene 2. It had said, _Second Scene; Meeting_. I nodded. I cleared my throat. "Atsuo." My voice was hoarse. In brackets, it had said, _reach our for his arm. _ And so I did. I reached for it, as he thrashed slightly. He turned to me, taking me into his arms. He held me close and tight, and he didn't seem to let go. "Hina.." His voice was soft and deep. So mellow..

He let go. I almost fainted right then and there. This was the closest thing to me dying and going to heaven. I guess this play wasn't so bad after all. "Why did you come to visit?"

There was a pause, as my head hung low. "I had to see you again. Before.. you.. made it official." He used his hand to tilt my head up, his hand under my chin. He looked at me directly. "Don't talk like that. We both know that.. I belong with her."

I looked down at the script slightly. "No!" I threw myself against him, taking him aback. My hands clinged onto him tightly. _Too tightly._ His hands were limp at his side. He pulled back, as did I.

I sighed as the scene was over. "Tense." I had spoken, before I even knew what I was saying. He had seemed to ignore what I had said.

I looked over to the clock. It was near 7, and I had not had dinner yet. My stomach grumbled. I flushed as he heard this. He stood up from his spot beside me, and dissapeared through a doorway.

He came back, holding a pair of chopsticks and a bowl in his hands. He placed it in front of me without uttering anything at all. I thanked him quietly. I ate, as he stared at me intensely. It was pretty creepy.

I finished, with a satisfying sigh. He took the dishes away, and walked back into a room, of what I assumed was the kitchen.

He came back, and we skipped a few scenes that included others. We ended up on scene 4.

He beckoned for me to begin. So I did.

"Atsuo. Today, is the day." I spoke, my head hung low, my voice quiet. There was a pregnant silence. "Yeah. The day has come." I looked up to him, as the scrip had tod me to do. "I still love you, Atsuo." I spoke. Damn, this play was deep. So.. intense.

"I love you too, Hina."

He took me into a hug. And before I knew what was happening, somone had banged through the door. Someone unexpected._ Actually,_ people who were unexpected. There, at the door, stood Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto. Neji and Shikamaru looked taken aback, Shikamaru's eye brows raised. Neji smirked slightly, and Naruto looked at us gaping, his mouth wide open.

"I knew it!" he spoke out, pointing an acusing finger to us. Sasuke let go of me. My weight was leaning on him, so he let go of me almost so violently, my weight almost took me down against him. I took my ground.

I sat up slightly, smoothing out invisible wrinkles. My face flushed. Sasuke cursed under his breath. Neither of us said a thing, with Naruto babbling around. Shikamaru confronted us. "So, it's you two, eh?"

I shook my head frantically. "No!" I had said to him a little too loud. Sasuke shook his head, his eyes closed. Neji smirked and spoke out. "Sure. What was that, just then?"

"We were practicing for the play." Sasuke had said flatly. So he _can_ speak in full sentences.

I looked towards Naruto, a smile on his face. "Sure, alright. We believe you." His eyes reluctant. I cursed under my breath.

I got up, handing Sasuke the book that TenTen had given to me. "It'll help." I brushed past against Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru, when something had pulled me back. My hair band got stuck to Neji's coat. Great! Just great. I tried pulling it off, but it was no use. I flushed before facing what I had to do.

I pulled of my hair band. My long hair flew out of the band, sprawling everywhere. Some stray pieces of hair curtained my face, the long locks framing my face, and covering my back. No one had said anything. I took my long hair, throwing it neatly over my left shoulder. I blushed slightly.

Sasuke looked at me. As did Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto. Neji apologized. I shook it off. Naruto tugged at my hand. "You should let your hair out more often. It looks nice. Believe me." He spoke with true meaning. I looked at Sasuke, before I looked in his eyes, noticing that he agreed.

"See you guys."

-

I awoke again, doing my daily routine. I was about to take of the band that held my hair together, but fought against it. I walked downstairs, having a small breakfast.

"I got the job." My mom had smiled suddenly. I smiled bak at her. "That's great, mom." She smiled. The smile turned into a sly one. "So, I see you and Sasuke have the main roles." She said with a slight tease. I nodded. She went silent for a few moments. "Is there a kissing scene included?"

I was taken aback, my eyes widened. "Mom!" I said, flushed. She shrugged. "What? It was an innocent question!" She laughed. She could obviously tell that I felt towards Sasuke. I sighed. "I don't know yet."

"Alright. You better get off to School." She waved me off, giving me a slight squeeze.

I walked to school, almost thinking if I should have skipped today. I walked on, nonetheless.

I reached the front yard, and was greeted with a pouncing Ino and TenTen, Hinata trailing behind, a smile on her face. "Oh my gosh, what? Are you pregnant, Ino?" Ino stopped, and then sweatdropped.

"No. Whatever. But Sakura, we heard you got _caught._" I looked at her crossly. "What?"

TenTen spoke next. "With Sasuke. Last night. The guys told us."

Hinata giggled next to them. I brushed past them, walking to the boys as they trailed behind me. "What did you tell them?" I spat at their faces. They shrugged with smiles on their faces. Sasuke cursed under his breath behind them.

I raised a fist to their faces. "Shut up, you guys." I had warned them. Ino nudged me. "I'm your bestfriend. You can't even tell me what's going on between you and Sasuke?" I slapped her side slightly. "No, Ino. Nothing's happening."

"Then why were you two caught hugging.. at his house yesterday?" I looked at her. "Because we we practicing for the play." She raised a brow, and said, "Sure." I looked up to the sky. "Why, Kami! Why?" TenTen chuckled beside Ino.

Ugh. Sasuke looked towards me, giving me a dying look. I looked at him equally. We both suffered this.

The late bell rang. We headed off to Kakashi's room. We signed ourselves in, and as the same, he appeared late to LA. "Gomen. I was walking down the streets, when an old hag just randomly wacked me --"

"Whatever." As usual, we replied in unison. He clapped his hands slightly after he shrugged. "Alright. I assumed you guys did some studying last night. Sasuke, Sakura, may I have you two up here."

I stood up from my seat shyly. I heard few murmurs about last nights incident. Gosh, how fast does gossip get around here? It was grade 12, and high school anyway. Whatever. I stood up there, a few inches away from Sasuke. Kakashi stood in front of us. "I want you guys to do the first scene, please." I sighed mentally. Great. The most intense scene that we had practiced.

Before the scene began, Naruto had walked up. Kakashi scowled. "Naruto, get back to your seat, you dumbo." I chuckled slightly. "No. Let me do something first." And before I could chuckle once more, my hair flew. The long locks framed my face. Every one gasped. "Sakura, your hair is nice!" "Woo, Sakura!" "You should let your hari down more often!"

I heard all this among the crowd. I blushed as my face flushed. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a dissaproving look. Ino and the other guys looked slyly with those same smiles. Naruto smirked, and went back to his seat. Kakashi secretly smirked under his mask. I saw it. I really did.

"Alright, alright. Get it started."

Sasuke nodded. As did I. "I love you, Hina. You know I do. As a friend, that is. I belong with her, Atsuka. I'm engaged to her, and there's nothing that can change that." He spoke the same way he had did yesterday. The same way that made me melt.

"But, I love you, Atsuo! There's nothing, _ever_ in the world that can change that!" I said, crying out to him, not so loudly. I could feel my class' intense stares. Good. We caught them.

As practiced, he took my hand in his. "I'll always love you." There was a pregnant silence. "I'll always love you." He loked me straight in the eye. His hand gripped mine, squeezing it a bit. "Goodbye, Atsuo. I'll see you again." He let go of my hand, letting it fall limp. "Atsuo! I love you with all my heart!" I cried out. He shook his head, and turned his head.

Kakashi slapped slowly, and the class burst out into a roar of applause. I flushed. I looked towards Sasuke, and with ever the slighest of the smiles, there it was on his face.

Amazing eh? Crazy, it actually is.

**-**

**There's the first chapter. I hope you guys like it! Love youuu guys! :)) Reviews cost nothing. But they earn you faster updates :) Good deal? I think so.**

**- OBJ **


	3. Chapter 2

**Tomboy**

**-**

**Chapter 2: In which there is no title.**

**-**

So. LA class went great. I earned something from Sasuke. The smallest hint of a smile. That totally brightened my day. I thought that him and I would become closer. But guess what? Nope. He ignored me when I walked up to him in the halls. Was that smile just for show? Gosh, I haven't been this confused in forever. Oh, my. And I haven't even said gosh that much. Amazing. Great. Whatever. Stupid Sasuke.

There goes the last bell. Thank god for Friday! The weekend is up, and I'm finally free. Ino came near me, and began to babble again, talking about her day. I didn't pay much attention. "Sakura?" I heard her call. I snapped back into reality. "What?"

"We're all going to Naruto's tonight. Want to come?" She asked as she waved hands in front of my face, as to get my attention. "Huh. Oh, sure." She smiled. "Great. Want to come home with me?" I nodded.

We met Hinata and TenTen, and we headed off to Ino's. We stopped by the flower shop, and decided to go to Hinata's house instead. We always found it more enjoyable there. We neared Hinata's house, Neji already standing at the door. Neji smiled as TenTen approached the door. "What are you doing here?" He asked with a small smile. She smiled back. "Why? Do you not want me here?" She asked back to him.

"Who said I didn't?" He said slyly. He took her into his arms, and squeezed her. Wow. Cheesiness and these relationship kind of things follow me everywhere. Imagine college! Ah, how great.

"Alright, alright. Let's go." TenTen all beckoned us as we entered the large house. We were led to Hinata's room, as we all hung out there. I eyed Neji. "Hey, Neji. Don't you feel weird being the only guy here?" Ino suddenly said. Neji shook his head half-heartedly. We turned on some music, as we drifted off into our conversations and what not.

I glanced at the clock which read 7 p.m. "Hey, shouldn't we get gonig now?" I asked. They nodded in unison. "Oh, wait. Let me call my mom."

I walked over to a phone that sat on a desk in Hinata's room, punching in my mom's number quickly. The answering machine at her work picked up. _Hi, you've reached Minaki Haruno. I'm sorry I couldn't get to you right away. Please leave your name, number and message, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Arigato!_I rolled my eyes at my mom's cheery voice. "Hey, Mom. It's Sakura. I'll be at Naruto's tonight. You don't have to pick me up, I'll get a ride from someone. See you."

I clicked the phone off, meeting the rest of the group at the front doors. We stepped out of the house, Neji and TenTen falling behind, doing whatever couples do when they walked. How would I know?

We rounded 3 corners, and we finally approached Naruto's house. The sun was as it's peak, setting over the horizon. Hinata knocked at the door. Naruto opened, his face bubbling with happiness. He threw himself around Hinata. "Hinata!" He squealed. I sweat dropped. Damn, it's been how long? And he's missed her already. It's weird how couples are.

We entered his house, lounging either on the couches or settling ourselves down onto the floor. I sat myself down on Naruto's large couch, settling myself on the opposite of Sasuke. Sasuke didn't seem to see me enter, so I shrugged it off, not wanting to make a big deal out of it.

Naruto and Hinata plopped down beside us, Hinata beside me, and Naruto beside Sasuke. I sighed, whatever. I don't care. Ino was on the love seat with Shikamaru, Shikmaru sitting up, Ino lying down, her head resting on his lap.

Nejia and TenTen were on the floor in front of us, Neji's back to the couch. TenTen sat in between his legs, her back against his chest, and her head rested just on the crook of his neck.

Naruto grabbed his remote, flicking on the TV. "What movie do you guys want to watch?"

All of us murmured an, _I don't know, I don't care_, and what not. Naruto shrugged. He clicked on his DVD, clicking play on the screen. Great. A _sappy_movie. I sighed. Naruto looked my way, then Sasuke's. I don't know how he had room to move his head. We were pretty crammed on the seat.

Then, Naruto suddenly spoke. "Hey, Sakura. Could I switch spots with you? I think I like the end. I have more room to lay my head." I looked at him crossly for a minute, then looked to where he was sitting. Sasuke and I both looked at him the same way. "No. I like my spot."

"Hn." Sasuke said, his head turning back to the TV. Shikamaru had turned off the lights for the movie, and was back and settled with Ino.

"Come on, Sakura. It's either that, or one someone's" here he stopped and rolled his eyes to Sasuke, "lap." I sweatdropped, sighed, and settled. "Fine." I stood up in a sluggish manner, plopping myself down inbetween Hinata and Sasuke. Ugh. Greaaaaaat.

The movie began, and it began with a couple. Just what I need, right? Mmph. Even if it _was,_ only nearing 8, I know that I wouldn't last. My eyes began closing, the silence that crept over the room taking a toll on me..

-

**Normal POV **

Naruto yawned. "That was a good movie." The rest of the group nodded in unison. Neji jerked his head casually to Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura was asleep, her head resting on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke's head rested on the top of Sakura's head, his noze nuzzling deep into her hair. Sakura's arms wrapped around him securely without her even knowing, as Sasuke's hands lightly layed around her.

Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto smirked. Neji spoke. "Hey, Uchiha. You can quit pretending you're sleeping." The group chuckled. Sasuke peered through one eye. "The movie's done?" He asked.

Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto snickered.

**-**

I opened one eye, peering through it slightly. I heard voices, and the room was still dark. I moved my hand to rub my eye, when I noticed that it was on something. Both my arms were on something. I looked up, _Oh god._My face was so close to Sasuke's. And he looked down to me so intsensely. I looked around the group, still not remembering that my body was ontop of Sasuke's, him holding me.

They looked at me, smiles on their faces. Before my reality and senses knocked into me, I was to tired to notice anything, so my head fell back down, my arms wrapping tighter around whatever what I was holding. Whatever it was, it was comfortable, hard, yet comfy, it smelled good, and I could so get used to this.

"Sakura." I could hear Ino call. "Whaat..?" I asked sluggishly, my head moving slightly, as I nuzzled deep into the comfortable thing. "Wake up." I opened my eyes widely this time, when I felt something pushing my hair back.

"Ah!" I cried just a little to loud. I jumped off Sasuke, landing almost on Hinata's lap. "G-gomen, gomen!" I said frantically. I blushed. Every one else in the room chuckled. My face flushed. I reached to fix my hair, but I noticed that it was down. What the heck? Whatever, I don't care.

I looked away from Sasuke, pretending to rub my eyes as I tried to remember what had happened. Sasuke was holding me! Ah, heaven! The group fell silent. "What now?"

Ino yawned. "I don't know, I'm tired. Sakura, let's go." She said as she stood up tiredly. I nodded as I complied. Ino kissed Shikamaru goodbye, as Neji, TenTen, Hinata, Sasuke and Shikamaru prepared to leave also.

"Come on over tomorrow. Let's have a little party." Naruto said before he had closed his door. We nodded. "What time is it?" I asked Ino.

"Around 10ish. You're mom will still be awake." I nodded.

I said goodbye to the others, as I walked down my street. I opened the door to my house, calling for my mom. "Mom?"

"In the kitchen." She called out. I walked to the kitchen, kicking off my shoes at the door way. "How was your day?" She asked me as she concentrated on her sketching of a new clothing line.

"Good. How was yours?" I asked her as I took myself a cup of tea. She looked at me. "Good. Hey, if you're going to drink some, finish that, 'kay?" She said, still concentrating on her sketching. I nodded silently.

"I'm going to go upstairs. Write a bit, I guess." She nodded, and waved at me slightly. "Good night, Sakura." " 'Night mom."

I walked up the stairs groggily. I entered my room, flicking on a lamp that sat on my desk. I placed my cup of tea on the desk. I changed into some more comfortable clothes, a pair of baggy shorts, a large shirt, my piggy slippers, and a large robe. I pulled my hair back over my left shoulder, and took out writing supplies.

I took out a calligraphy pen, my favourite kind of pens, and a few pieces of blank papers. Hm.

_Unrequited Love_

I thought for a moment, after writing the title down neatly. I began.

_'Tis to love, is to pain._

_To pain is to sacrifice,_

_To sacrifice is to give up._

_Giving someone you're heart,_

_trusting them not to crush it._

_Giving them you're trust,_

_soul,_

_love._

_There is no pain greater_

_than one thing._

_Unrequited love is on me._

I wrinkled my face in disgust. Well, that kind of sucked. I thought. Blah, whatever. I sipped down my tea quickly, before brushing my teeth, washing my face and taking a small shower. I let my hair dry as I sat beside my window, letting the faint breeze dry my hair.

As my eye lids began to droop, I made my way to my bed, settling in under the covers, and falling into a nice rest.

-

_Beep, Beep_

On instincts, my right hand slapped the annoying alarm that went off to my right. I got up groggily. "Finally, Saturday." I said to myself. I went to the window, opening it a bit to let in a slight breeze.

I scrambled down the stairs, finding my mom no where yet. I glanced over to the clock. 10 am. I looked over to the counter. She left me a note. _Sakura, gone to important meeting. See you tonight. If I'm not home before 11, call me. - Mom._I slightly brightened up, as I had the whole day to myself. Well, I'd be going over to Naruto's again, but that's later in the evening. Around 5.

I went over to the phone, dialing in Ino's number. "Ino." I greeted her. "Sakura?" "Yeah." "What?" "Want to do something today? I'm bored, and we don't have to be at Naruto's until 5." "Sure. I'll go over to your house, Kay?" "Kay, see you."

I clicked the phone off, heading for the living room. I tidied a bit, then went up to my room. I fixed the bed, and I smiled at how there was a faint breeze in the room, especially on hot days.

I changed out of the baggy clothes, into a red shirt that went below my hips, and I threw on some ragged jeans. I shrugged at the sight of me in the mirror. I was willing to be daring today, try to show off a little skin, but I fought against it. _Nah._Not going to happen. I went over to my closit, taking out a large, black sweater. It was big, alright. But it was comfortable. I rolled up the jeans to up about my knee. The hem of the jeans had threads sticking out, the jeans had holes all over them. Yep. Just the way I like it.

I pulled my hair back in the same, low pony that I usually put it .

There was a knock on the door. I scrambled down the stairs and headed for the door. Ino stood there, and woah, was there a lot of skin showing. Pft, typical Ino. I stepped aside to let her in. "Hey." She greeted, a smile palstered on her face. "Ay." I replied.

She plopped herself down on my cold couch. "So, watcha wanna do?" She asked me lazily, her long pony tail, piling everywhere. I shrugged silently. "I'm up for anything." I said, plopping myself down beside her. She lay her head back, her head on the arm rest, her feet lazily laying on my lap. She pulled her eyelids down. "Hmm.." She murmured.

Her eyes shot open, which kind of scared me, and that same old evil look plastered her face. "Sakura, I have an idea." I looked at her reluctantly. ".. What?" I asked.

She stood up in front of me, and put her hands on her hips. "Heheh." She whispered darkily. I raised a brow at her. "Makeover!" She yelled out, a wide grin spreading out across her face. My eyes grew wide, almost choking on my air.

"Make-what?" I asked. "Make-over. You know, change your look. _Totally._" She said. She pulled me up, eyeing me carefully. "Fashion crime number 1;" She said suddenly. I once again raised a brow.

"Those jeans. Ew. Old, raggy, a piece of -- " "Okay! I get it! I just like these pants, okay? They're comfortable." I said. I grunted. She chuckled. "That's what you always say. Crime number 2." She grabbed my sweater in one hand, glancing all over. "Dirty, black & baggy. Try clean, black & tight!" I looked at her, disgusted. Then again, that was Ino. I looked at what she was wearing. She worea red belly-button shirt that went just below her chest, and a long sweater. The sweater was tight around her arms, and loose around the chest area. The hem of the sweater ended where her shirt did. She wore black and white plaid shorts.

"No way." I said, I huffed and crossed my arms. "No." I said once more, sternly this time. She shook her head.

She looked at my shirt. "Ew, it's so loose! Try tighter clothes, Sakura. You've got more curves than I do! And that's just a disgrace to fashion and women if you're going to be like this." She said, giving me a lecturing finger.

I shrugged, closing my eyes and plopping down on the couch. Before I knew it, my eyes hammered open, and I was being dragged.

-

"The mall?" I exclaimed. "No! I hate it. I have to go here with my mom _all_the time. And I think that's enough." Ino, beside me, shook her head. "Nuh uh." She took my hand, dragging me to a shop that said _Seduction._ My eyes widened at the name.

"Ugh, Ino. Don't turn me into a whore!" I said, fighting back her pull on me. "I'm not going in there." I said, skidding my feet as she dragged me. She looked back at me, giving me cold eyes. "You're coming, whether you like it or not."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm giving this a shot. I'm not buying anything." She looked back at me and smiled. "Fine." I smiled. "I'll buy it for you." I scowled.

We entered the shop. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was. There weren't any whore kind of clothes. They were pretty casual clothes, but not clothes that you would catch me wearing on a regular basis.

"Takuya!" Ino suddenly called. A lady with long black hair, maybe below her butt appeared beside Ino. I raised a brow. "Who's she?" I whispered, so only Ino could hear. "Personal assitant. Daddy knows people." She said with a nudge. "Aa."

"Yes, Ino?" Takuya asked. "Bring us all the latest clothes, and the new arrivals, please." She nodded. "Small." Ino said as Takuya walked away. She turned her head back, and nodded with a smile.

I was reluctant at first, and I still am. Ino and I walked into the dressing room area. She pushed me into one of the large stalls with a large mirror, and many, many hooks around it to hang up clothes. Holy. I can't believe people actually try and buy so many clothes. Or maybe, this was Ino's personal room. Har har.

As I sat myself down, feeling Ino's stare on me through the door, I knew she was smirking. In a matter of seconds, Takuya and Ino pushed through the door, hanging up clothes. I looked at them with disgust. Ino smiled. "Please? Atleast just try them." I huffed. "Fine! Only this once!" I said, stomping my foot as I did so. I closed the door, and changed intot he first outfit that hung beside me.

I changed into the top, which was a tanktop, baby-doll thingamobober. Whatever. It was spaghetti strapped which I did _not_like. It was made of silk, white, and had a thin black bow that tied around under my chest. Ew! There were long jeans that went with them. Ugh, the jeans were too neat. No rips? Holes? Nothing? Eck.

I reluctantly stepped outside the dressing room. Ino smiled, then it was replaced with a thinking look. Before I knew it, she was behind me, taking my pony-tail out. Ah! My hair fell from it's pony-tail, and fell to my shoulders. I could feel my hair swaying down just below my butt.

I huffed some stray locks away from my hair. "Ino, you're pushing it." I growled. She giggled, and smiled cheekily. Ugh.

-

We walked out of the store.. Not empty handed. I was carrying about 4 bags. Stupid Ino! Well, atleast I didn't spend any money. I rolled my eyes, and thought to myself, that I'm never even going to wear these clothes.

No one was going to see me wear these. Remember? I'm a _Tomboy._

**-**

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG . GOSH, I've been SO busy! Graduation and stuff. But, thanks for hanging on you guys :)**

**- OBJ **

**(Reviews won't hurt..)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Tomboy  
****Chapter 3: Can't get enough of Ino, hey?**

* * *

  
Now, I was wedged in between Naruto and Sasuke. Oh, the trio reunites. Want to know how I actually got in this position? Well, you see, after 4 shops, lots and lots of bags, and once Ino had literally bought the mall, I spotted him.

Yep. Mr. I-have-no-expressions-because-I'm-too-cool-for-you. Yeah, he was right there. Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru beside him. I had no idea that boys went out to the mall together. I had tugged on Ino's arm on turning the other way to the food court, but she simply stayed put. She said, "Wait, I feel something familiar." Then her eyes went ballistic like 'goo-goo-gaga' and off she went, running towards _their_ direction.

Shikamaru sighed, cursed under his breath before he was literally taken down by Ino. Wow.

"Come on, Sakura. You wanted to eat?" She had finally said. I smiled, because now we got to get away from them.. For the mean time until later. I don't think they noticed the bags that I held in my hand. _Phew._

But, just as my luck began to grow, it was gone as soon as it came. Wait, did I even have any luck to begin with? Whatever. So now, Ino had _casually_ invited the boys to come and eat with us. And Kami was just so nice to me, that they were all starving. _Ugh._

So here I am, waiting for my order to come with Neji and Shikamaru. Neji sat in front of Sasuke, Ino in front of me, and Shikamaru in front of Naruto.

I'm eating now, but even how ever hungry I am, this day just keeps on dragging along.

Finally, we're done eating. And as I get up, all the boys look at me drag my bags. "What?" I looked at them as if there was nothing weird at _all_ happening at that moment. With no words, Naruto pointed to my bags. I looked down at them for a second, then smiled sheepishly. "Seduction?" Naruto asked, baffled.

Neji chuckled. "Ah, Sakura. Getting a new wardrobe hey?" I shook my head. "Because you know, that wouldn't be bad." I huffed. "Shutup, Neji. Save that for TenTen." He snickered.

Shikamaru just smirked. And Sasuke? Who knows what was going in that Mr. Cold-hearted's head.

"Whatever." I said, turning on my heel. Ino chased after me. "What's wrong with you?" She asked. "Well, Ino. I don't really want to change my sense of style!" I said, waving hands that held bags in the air.

She made a 'pft' sound. "What sense of style, Sakura?" She said with an edge.

Ugh. I groaned. "Okay, you know what? Take me home. I'll see you later at Naruto's." She grunted at me. "Fine."

We rode home in silence, the radio making the car seem less tense. "You know, Sakura, I bet you Sasuke would like you better if you actually changed your clothes." She said, turning down my street. I shook my head. "He's never even talked to me for more than 3 minutes, Ino. What makes you think that he would even spare me a passing glance?" I said, as we pulled up to my house.

"Sakura, Sakura. So clueless." She said, as I began to open my door. "She doesn't even know that he looks at her everytime her head is turned the other way." She said right before I closed the door. I didn't want to bother, so I walked on. She smirked. I saw it.

-

I left my mom a little later, telling her that I might be coming home late, and I'd take a ride with Ino from Naruto's. I walked to Naruto's, wanting to get a bit of exercise.

As I approached his front yard, there was a loud bang, and a "Sasuke!" and a "Dobe." I snickered. The Teme and Dobe Bickering. Could you ever get tired of it?

Naruto opened the door dizzily. "Sakura-chan. Sasuke.. Evil!" He said, before he stepped aside and let me in. Everyone was already there. We sat around, lounging for a bit. Naruto broke the silence.

"Well.." He said. We all kept quiet. "What's there to do?"

We all shrugged. Suddenly, a vibrating sound was heard throughout the whole room, and my pants were vibrating. I flushed slightly, as I slid my cellphone out of my back pocket.

"Mom, I'm busy. Ugh! Fine."

I stood up, walking over to Naruto's front door. "Got to go. Mom needs help with moving boxes out of the basement." They all nodded. I waved slightly before walking out the door.

-

My walk went quiet, and Naruto had called me that everyone would leave and we would all meet up later. Ino had caught up with me, and behind me, I could spot Sasuke walking towards our way to his house.

Just then, there was a whistle. "Hey, lady." A man with dark brown hair, broad shoulders, buff muscles, had a gruffy look and was about another half of me, walked up to Ino and I. He grabbed my arm, running his fingers up and down my arm.

I harshly jerked my arm away, as Ino gasped. "Hey you, bitch, get away from her!" Ino called out from somewhere behind the man. She kicked him from behind, causing him to grunt. "That's all you can do?" He asked with a slight smirk.

Ino stuttered to talk, and she backed away slowly.

Just then, I was pulled back immediately, and an arm was snaked around me tightly. My hard-shut eyes fluttered open. I looked beside me. "S-sasuke?" He just looked toward me to silent me.

I took a deep breath, and nodded slightly.

"Don't touch her." Sasuke growled at the other man who had grabbed my arm. The man just looked at him and snickered. "Yeah? What makes you think that I won't?" Sasuke growled at him, and I swore I saw a red color passing over his eyes.

"Stay away from her." Sasuke spat.

The man just smirked, putting two hands in the air in front of him. "Fine, if you care so much about your little girlfriend." Sasuke didn't say anything, he just stared at him through his anger.

He let go of me, almost harshly that I fell over. Ino caught me before I fell over, and she held me in her arms. I looked over to Sasuke's retreating back, thanking him silently. Ino had walked me home, giving me a tight hug as I walked inside the house.

I plopped on one of the chairs in the kitchen. "Sorry for pulling you out of Naruto's. I really need help with things, Sakura." I shrugged.

"Whatever."

I walked down to grab the boxes that were needed and stuffed them in the Garage.

-

I had finished with a dying sigh, as I plopped down on the couch. "Mom, I'm going to Naruto's!" I called out. She said goodbye to me, as I stepped outside the house. It wasn't until 2 minutes later until someone had pulled up to me on a motorcycle.

The man's helmet was pulled up, revealing Sasuke's oh-so-heavenly face. "Get on." He said flatly. I gave him a look. "Just get on." He said.

I did reluctantly, as he handed me a helmet. He looked back at me, and placed my arms around his back. I gave him a cross look. "Hang on, or you'll fall." He said. I held on tighter as we sped up.

We drove through the traffic and the jams, and we finally pulled up to Naruto's, which wasn't that far away.

I stepped of the motorcycle quietly, trailing after Sasuke as we reached Naruto's door. "Teme?..Sakura?" Naruto looked at us quzically as opposed to us arriving together. Sasuke just brushed past him, myself following after him.

He sat himself on the recliner, as I plopped myself down beside Ino on the couch. She squeezed me slightly, then looked at me with a smile. "Are you alright?" She asked quietly so only I could hear.

I nodded my head. Then her smile turned into a smirk. "So, you took a little ride with Mr. Goddess over there, hey?" She asked with a little nudge of her elbow. I gave her a litle scowl. She laughed.

"Just kidding. But seriously, how was it?" She asked. I sighed, she wasn't going to give up, was she?

"It was nothing. I just held onto him--"

"What?!" She squealed. Everyone turned to look at us. I smiled sheepishly. They turned away with weird gazes. Ino winked at me.

TenTen entered the house, and was greeted by a hug from Neji. Oh, the joy.

-

Naruto's went okay. We ended up just watching TV, eating some snacks and talking. I really wasn't paying attention to it, as Ino kept on bothering me. Whatever, it's not like I didn't enjoy anyway.

Right now, mom's barking at me. About _something_ that I thought she wouldn't even talk to me about. Ugh, there she goes again.

"Sakura, you need to act more lady-like. And even dress that way! What will my co-workers think when they see you?" She goes, lecturing me in her mother-ish tone.

"What do you mean. Why would they see me anyways?" I asked, not really paying attention.

"Fashion shows, Sakura. You're required to come, and I can't have you looking like.. like a piece of --"

"Mom, what makes you think that I would actually change the way I look, _and_ act?"

She smiled at me. "Nothing. That's why I called _Ino_ over." She smiled.

"She'll be here soon." Without saying anything else, she made her way to her room. I huffed, and sunk down into my seat. I stomped upstairs and flew myself onto my bed. I thrashed my head into my pillow, fisting it with all my might.

I rolled onto my back, blowing pieces of stray hair that curtained in front of my eyes. I let my hair down now, isn't that _enough?_ Seriously, I don't think I can stand this any longer. I'd rather roll around in a sandbox full of mayonaise then do this.

"Sakura! Ino is here!"

I growled, sighed. Groggily standing up, I dragged myself down to the front door.

"Hey!" She greeted cheekily like she always did. " 'Ey." I greeted, flatly.

We walked upstairs to my room, as she plopped down a big bag that came out of nowhere. "Now, Sakura. Where are those clothes that I bought you?" I casually beckoned under my bed. She took out all 4 bags, smiling.

"So, this fashion show thing is next Saturday, is it not?" I nodded. "Good. We have a week, then."

I rolled my eyes inwardly. Great. "I'll be staying here for the week, too. My parents are out of Tokyo." She smiled at me. "Great!" I said, sacrastically. She didn't seem to mind me. She plopped down on the bed beside me.

"Now, let's do something about your hair. It's all one layer.. Hm." I pushed away from her, tugging at my hair. "Don't touch it."

She smiled at me evily. "Don't worry.. Just a few snips.."

And next thing I knew, I was roped and tied to a chair in front of my vanity.

-

I opened my eyes almost reluctantly, not wanting to see what Ino did to my hair. I looked at her, growling. "Ino!" I said. She smiled. "Hey, it makes you look sexy!" She smiled. I didn't hate it, but.. Ugh. "You'll get used to it." She said.

I could, I guess. But still..

I had bangs now, and they fell to the side of my face. Which what you call, a side bang? I don't know these things. I have 2 layres, one layer that fell down to my shoulders, and the rest of my hair stayed the same, yet it looked more shaggy and more 'I'm-beautiful-in-your-face-' look.

She smiled. "Don't you like it?" I replied with a growl.

She moved me onto the bed. "So, now.. What will make you change your mind about this whole 'look' thing.." She said aloud. I shrugged. She smiled.

"I know," she began, "Sasuke."

My eyes opened wide. "What?"

"Sasuke. You'll change for him, won't you? If it's making him like you is what you want, then that's going to happen."

I waved my hands in front of me. "Wait, wait. I thought this whole thing was for the fashion show thing, Ino."

She smiled. "But I have the chance now. And I'm not going to let it slip away. Plus, you and Sasuke are the only ones in the group that aren't in a relationship. Plus, you're the only girl that he can stand, or even talks to. _Plus,_ he's the only guy you'll fall for, anyway. And you're not a silly fan-girl."

I wrinkled my face. "I'm still not agreeing with this."

Ino pouted. "You're sucking up all the fun!" She huffed.

I rolled my eyes. "Do what you want. But I'm not going to school with these new clothes, anyway."

She smiled, and walked over to the bags of new clothes.

"You have a great body, Sakura. You just need to show it off more often."

She handed me the same satin baby-doll top, with the black lining under the chest-area. The collar wasn't too low, and it showed a little cleavage. _Which totally isn't me._ She handed me a pair of black, cargo shorts that matched the black lining.

I looked at her in disgust. "_This?"_ I asked frantically. "Yep. That's what you'll be wearing to the fashion show." She walked over to her large bag that she had brought with her. She took out a large, white bag. "And this, is what your bag will be."

She shoved the bag on my hand. She shooed me with her hand. "Now, go and change and we'll start on the make-up."

My eyes widened, but my legs complied and I walked over to my bathroom.

I pulled on the shirt, still not fond of the cleavage. The shorts were like the P.E. uniform, which showed off a lot.

Ino smiled and clapped to herself as I stepped out of the bathroom. "Gorgeous, just gorgeous!" She eyed my legs. "Good thing you take care of those, Sakura. They're worth a million." She made a circle shape in the air with her pointing finger. "Twirl."

I did so, as I rolled my eyes. She cooed. "Aw! Wonderful, Sakura. See, this is the thing that will make Sasuke fall for you." She winked at me. "Plus, I heard that you need to have an escort to the fashion show. You know, for the cameras, paparazzi's and such."

I wrinkled my face in disgust. "Hm, how about you turn into a guy, Ino? That wouldn't be bad." She smiled sacrastically at me. "No, I know just who would be perfect for you.."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Let's not worry about that. I'm sure my mom will find someone for me."

-

Ino had started to put the make-up on me, putting it on lightly as I told her so. She had put thin eye-liner on the bottom and top lids of my eyes, and applied a creamy white color for the eye-shadow. It was sparkly and all gooey. _Ugh._ She also applied mascara, which, I do not like at all.

She looked at me and smiled after she had applied the pale lip-gloss. She went over to her big bag, and pulled out long dangling earrings with white pearls that hung at the end.

She smiled at me. "Perfect."

I walked over to my body mirror. Twirling around a bit.

She smiled. "What do you think?"

"I hate it."

-

"I love it!" My mom's squeal pierced into my ears. I shook my head frantically, before I was enveloped into my mom's arms. "Oh, Sakura! You look so _beautiful!_ I love it! You _have_ to look like this at the show! And through the whole week, too!"

Ino smiled, her hands clasped behind her. When she showed us what she was holding in her hands, there, were black flats, with a single diamond on the front. My mom gasped. "That's great, Ino! We'll need you here forever." She said as she squeezed her. I rolled my eyes. One week is enough, I thought to myself.

I slipped on the flats, hating every second of this day.

"Mom. Do I really have to be all dressy, like this?"

"Yes, Sakura. And you'll need a boy to escort you. I'll be leaving that up to Ino." She said as she flashed a smile to Ino.

My eyes widened. "Mom, that was just the worst choice _ever._"

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short. My right wrist is sprained! And I cannnot type with two hands. And.. the worst thing is, I write with my right hand. So anyways, the chapters might be out like.. Maybe once a week? Is that alright? I'll try to update like, every second day if that is possible. I probably will, though, now that summer si here. And I'm ****SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING QUICKLY!**** My stupid wrist is keeping be down. Plus, I was so busy with graduation, and my speech and **_**AH.**_

**But anyways, I want to thank you guys. If you have any suggestions of what is to happen next, or anything, **_**PLEASE DON'T HESITATE TO E-MAIL ME!**_** I seriously need ideas. **

**Stupid writer's block is getting to me. - -'**

**I love you guys, and thanks for staying with me!**

_**Obsidian.Jade.Love**_

**OBJ**


	5. Announcement

Okay, so you guys may kill me for this, but please, I'm begging you

Okay, so you guys _may_ kill me for this, but please, I'm begging you.. don't. Anyways, this may be overwhelming, but I will be starting a new fan fic. AND NO! I will NOT STOP THIS FF. You guys like it, so I won't be stopping it. Anyways, there is this new story that I have thought of, and I have my arcs ready.

So.. I won't be stopping this FanFic, but the chapters _may_ not come out quickly, since of my wrist and because of the new story.

Yes, I am taking this big ass risk. Lol. So anyway, please don't hate me, but I am like half way done the next chapter for this thing.

Please read my new FF, too! It's called Look-A-Like.

Hope you guys will enjoy both Tomboy, and Look-A-Like.

- OBJ


End file.
